peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
BETHESDA Press Conference Review - E3 2018
PBG and Jeff review Bethesda's press conference at E3 2018. Synopsis They have been recording E3 stuff all day. First impressions are that it was solid. PBG and Jeff rock out to the concert. Rage 2 looks cool, but PBG didn't play the first one. PBG and Jeff debate on who developed Rage 2. "Developed by Avalanch Studios + ID Software" "It was" The car combat mechanics looked good. There have been a lot of apocalyptic shooting games. PBG and Jeff discuss some of the cool weapons they saw. They discuss The Witcher's card game. They discuss the card game in Star Wars. They might bring that out. PBG has played some of Hearthstone and Magic. PBG doesn't care about The Elder Scrolls MMO. Jeff's impression was that it was not good. They release games before they are finished and get scared with a poor reputation. The only MMO that PBG would play is WoW. "(I meant to say WoW Vanilla)" Doom Infinity was announced. PBG predicts that Mario Forever will be announced. Doom was a good game, and a new one should be made in the same engine. Quake Champions was announced. PBG hasn't played Quake - despite going to Quakecon. There will be more character flavor now. PBG liked the Counter Strike character lore. Prey is getting an add-n. PBG lost interest in the game. Wolfenstein: Young Blood is co-op - and another shooter. Bethesda is investing in VR. Jeff discusses how ridiculous it looked how people were playing Skyrim in VR. They discuss the joke about playing Skyrim on various objects. Bethesda understand the fans and are apart of the community themselves. The conference would have been good if it was all about Fallout 76. They answered a lot of questions about it. PBG went from barely interested to very excited. The trailer looked like a regular Fallout game, but it is an online only multiplayer. PBG wonders if Fallout 76 would work for Hardcore. They discuss playing with your friends as well as strangers. Bases can be built anywhere. Jeff wonders what happens when two people build their bases in the same area. Everyone can team up against a player by dropping nukes on them! They discuss some of the new monsters in the game, some of them looked really creepy. It would be fine if the conference ended there. Fallout Shelter was discussed. PBG was surprised at how many people played it. PBG doesn't care about mobile gaming, despite The Elder Scrolls: Blade being able to be played across all consoles. The combat looks very simplistic, and there is PvP. PBG and Jeff are both sceptical of the game. And then Elder Scrolls in Space was revealed! It is called Starfield, and PBG wants it to be really good. Then Elder Scrolls 6 was revealed. PBG jumped up and down and clapped! It will probably be years from now. They were certain that there wouldn't be another Elder Scrolls for a few years. The wouldn't have done the mobile game without it. They discuss that Bethesda weren't even working on 6 years after Skyrim. They might have a short demo of gameplay next year. Starfield will come out next year, while Elder Scrolls 6 will likely be the year after. PBG wants a new parrying / combat system. Jeff likes PBG's suggestion. Jeff discusses the town building mechanic, and be able to start a large battle. Jeff gives Bethesda an 8/10, and PBG gives them 9/10. Jeff changes it to a 9! Category:PB&Jeff Category:Videos Category:E3 2018